


Not the best way to meet

by orphan_account



Series: Ballad of Ella [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS IS WORK OF FICTION!Any name and place is completely fictional :D





	1. Not the best way to meet

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WORK OF FICTION!  
> Any name and place is completely fictional :D

> "My name is Ella, and this is my story"

Ella Hawkins is in club at bar counter talking with bartender named Felix, joking together. Ella is young female with fluffy black hair down to her shoulders. Her face is oval shaped with high cheekbones and thin chin. She has small nose and cupid shaped pretty lips. Her eyes are round shaped and her dark eyebrows are angled. She is wearing a black off-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt and high waist wornout jeans. On her feet she has dark brown wedge angle boots. She is wearing a choker around her neck and has her black handbag on her lap.  
The bartender is a tall and slim man with dark hair on bun and long masculine face. His eyes are thin and dark and his nose is proud Roman. His wide lips are little reddish, blending to his pale skin. He is wearing a white button-up shirt with black vest and black straight trousers.  
They laugh a little and female drinks her cocktail turning to look at dancefloor, where's only few people dancing and being drunk as a skunk. "It's so dead in here.." Ella sighs heavily as she turns back to face bartender. "Well. This Saturday we are having a special guest so whole bar is gonna be full of customers" Bartender like parties to himself and Ella rises eyebrow at him as male smirks to her. "I can get you a ticket, but I need your help too" Bartender whispers to Ella, who gives proud smile to him, nodding then. "Well.. A day off won't be so bad, right?" Ella smirks and duo ends up laughing together.  
At the Saturday, Ella is standing outside of the club in line, waiting patiently. She is checking clubs page reading interesting facts about this 'Special guest', and who he might be. "Defalt?" Ella wonders in her mind, saying nothing outloud. She has heard about this DJ, but she has never listened to his music. As it's her time to get to door, a bouncer takes a look at her smiling: "Sorry Ella. Show your ID" and makes Ella laugh a little. She shows her ID, and man nods to her letting her in with a smile. As Ella walks past him, a tall and broad man comes to her taking her with him.  
Ella gets in office room, where is few others waiting for her. "Ella!" A man smiles brightly seeing Ella in front of him. "It's nice to see you too, Sam" Ella gives a laugh to male, who gets up walking to her. Sam is middle aged man with mesomorphic body and light skin. He has wide jaw and strong, long nose. His lips are wide but thin and his green eyes are almond shaped. His hair is short, chocolate brown and combed back. He is wearing a olive green suit with white button-up shirt, black vest and dark brown tie under it.  
Sam hugs Ella and after it, he sits back down on his chair. "Why you need my help?" Ella asks now smiling slightly as Sam sighs. "You know very well that this place is whole city's biggest club. Mostly our customers are young adults. But now there has been little problems with those 'fixers' and hackers all around Chigaco. Now we are little scared because and for the sake of our guest artist, Defalt. I want you to keep eye on him and just get into the crowd to check if you see any hackers there and possibly stop their doings. You are like a moving hacker-stopper" Sam explains to Ella, who nods understanding what Sam wants. "Sure. I can do that" Ella gives a laugh taking her phone in her hand as she walks to door. "And Ella" Sam stops female before she can leave room, making her turn to look at him. "Enjoy the music" Sam smiles to woman, who nods happily.  
As woman leaves room, she goes to bar counter and meets her friend, the same bartender, Felix. "So Ella. Ready for some good music?" Felix jokes making a cocktail for Ella, who gives a laugh nodding to him, but jokes: "If he is that good" making Felix laugh a little, but stand on DJ's side, telling Ella that man is great artist. Ella checks her phone and with it, she checks every camera and does she see anything suspicious. Quickly she puts her phone away. "You are dressed up. Picking up one night stands?" Felix gives a laugh looking at Ella, who gives a laugh taking a sip of her drink as she shakes her head saying: "I am working" with a smirk.  
Ella is wearing a black skin tight dress with very low cut and only three metal straps keeping cloth on it's place, hiding females breasts. She has black high heels and collar around her neck. Her dark make up frames her eyes making them look bigger. She has same black hand bag that she usually carries with her.  
As girl looks around her, she sees how lights get turned off from the stage and suddenly a rat shaped design appears on the screen behind the stage lighting up the stage and shows a silhouette of a man on high ground behind DJ-table. Suddenly low music starts playing and it gets louder and louder as people are getting more and more excited. "I am Defalt. Welcome to my party" can be heard in song. Then loud, quick, electronic music starts playing making everyone start to scream in joy as lights gets pointed at stage, where a man with bright neon blue rat mask is standing.  
Ella is staring at show marvelling, what the Hell just happened. She looks around and takes her phone. She checks all connections and can't find any hackers. She puts her phone away turning to take a look at flashy DJ, who gets people party in the rhythm of his music. Ella is surprised, but doesn't pay much attention to music anymore. Man with mask is somehow interesting. She wakes up from her thoughts as Felix gives a laugh. "Go to dance" Felix tells to Ella, who smirks to him. She gives a laugh looking at dancefloor that is calling her name. She takes her phone and gives her bag to Felix, who takes it behind counter. "See you soon" Ella smirks and walks to dancefloor.  
There she dances in the rhythm and has fun. As music gets louder and people gets more messier, drunker and crazier, Ella tries to enjoy the music, but soon she sees her moment. She looks around without anyone noticing and then she checks her phone quickly. She finds that someone is trying to get into clubs channels and is looking for information. Ella breaks and blocks this hackers routes and then starts to look for hacker. She finds way to get in camera and puts it on. For her surprise, it's clubs special guest, Defalt, with his laptop.  
Female smirks to herself as she sees, how DJ keeps music going on, but tries to use his hacking at the same time. He then sees that camera is on, getting little shocked. Ella walks in front of the crowd and as man takes a look at everyone in front of him, Ella shows her phones screen to man, smirking proudly at the same time. As she sees that male notices her and that she is the other hacker, she winks eye at him and leaves dancefloor quickly. Ella walks to bar counter and Felix gives her bag back to her with a drink. "He is pretty good" Felix smiles to Ella, who nods to him with smirk turning to look at DJ: "He indeed is..." and sips her drink while looking at DJ, who is like nothing happened.  
Later as Defalt's show is over, he walks to backroom, where he is greeted by Sam and his bodyguards. "Show was amazing! Thank you! Whole club was full and people had fun!" Sam smiles to Defalt, who gives a laugh. "Pleasure is all mine" Defalt bows to Sam, who laughs a little. Duo talks a little about show and Sam tells man that he would be more than happy to have Defalt there again. "We will leave you now to rest" Sam smiles. He leaves room with his bodyguards and as door closes, Defalt turns to look at mirror. He checks his phone and sighs heavily. "You can come out already. They are gone" Defalt sighs while going through his phone and Ella drops down next to Defalt, who takes a look at her putting his phone in his pocket.  
Ella is holding her high heels, but she puts them on the floor as she takes a look at Defalt, who crosses his arms. "What did you do back there?" Defalt asks and Ella gives a laugh: "That should be my question", making male sit down on chair. He holds out his hand towards another chair and Ella sits down on it looking at man, who is sitting relaxedly. "Please do explain yourself" Ella gives a small annoyed smile to male, being suspicious about him. "Checking all the customers in case I am in danger?" Defalt gives a laugh now and Ella sighs heavily laughing over it. "Look. I don't know, who you really are, but I just caught you trying to hack into our systems. Doesn't give nice impression of you" Ella smirks to male, who laughs a little crossing his arms again.  
Duo stares at each others for a moment. "You were pretty good" Defalt says with a bit evil, mocking tone and Ella gives soft giggle to him: "Practice makes perfect, right?" making Defalt laugh a little. Ella takes a careful look at male, whose face she can't see. She sighs then heavily. "I still wonder, why anyone would want to harm you" Ella sighs taking her phone in her hand. "Trust me. You don't wanna know, how many wants that" Defalt's smirk can be heard in his voice and makes female smirk a little turning to look at him.  
Defalt tilts his head towards side a little. "But what are you?" Defalt asks from female now, who gives a laugh, smiling then proudly saying: "A fixer" as she rises her chin and Defalt leans against chairs back. "I am surprised. With your looks, you don't resemble a fixer at all" Defalt gives a laugh as Ella can feel his eyes on her. Ella laughs a little and bends forward a little. "Then what would you think I am?" Ella asks from male, who bends forward too. "A fan trying desperately to get my attention" Defalt jokes, making Ella laugh. "Well, did I succeed in it?" Ella asks with a grin and Defalt gives her a small nod. "And not just with your hacking skills" Defalt gives a laugh, making female blush a little.  
Duo stays quiet some time, until both straightens their backs taking relaxed poses then. "Oh well... Now we have to solve what am I going to tell to my boss" Ella speaks now little seriously. "How much should I pay you to keep you silent?" Defalt asks from female, who snorts. "You think you can pay me silent?" Ella asks from male, who shrugs: "Well, I tried" laughing a little making Ella snort again.  
Ella takes a careful look at man in front of her, who leans against chairs arm rest. "You are making a very greedy expression, woman" Defalt says suddenly and Ella rises her head being little surprised. Female looks at him eyes open wide for a moment, but gives a small, little evil, smile to him then rising eyebrow her look turning tempting. "Am I?" Ella asks and Defalt relaxes laughing to Ella saying then: "Yes, you are".  
Female smirks now. "Well. A mysterious man with handsome voice in front of me. Who makes good music" Ella speaks to Defalt, who crosses his arms again saying: "Are you trying to impress me?" and Ella gives a laugh. "You are just interesting. Kinda wanna see what's under all that" Ella smirks to male, who takes a look at door and then at Ella. "Wanna play a little then?" Man asks now from Ella, who gives him intense look. "Are you gonna play me and then throw me away? Or just want to keep me silent?" Ella asks with little suspiciousness, but keeps on her smile. "That depends on you" Defalt says then. Ella shrugs getting up then from her chair.  
She walks to Defalt, who takes hold of her hips softly. "Being careful?" Ella gives a laugh as she tries Defalts shoulders. Defalt rises his head to look at woman, who gives one small kiss on his mask. "Can I take it off?" Ella asks from male, who snorts. "You wanna take that risk? I won't let anyone see my face in public. That is a bit too risky" Defalt states voice being mocking and Ella takes her phone. She shows, how she turns off all cameras and man is quite surprised. "I don't like public sex" Ella grins and as Defalt takes her phone he dims lights a little, but duo can see each others well. "No feelings, no talking. Just having fun, or?" Defalt kinda asks from Ella, who sits on his lap. Female nods softly and man starts undressing her.  
Later Defalt rises his pants quietly, throwing a condom in trashcan. Ella takes a careful look at man, who is putting on his jeans, zipping them up and closing the button as Ella gets dressed. "What you want?" Defalt asks from female, who turns towards man brushing through her hair with her fingers. "Nothing" Ella answers casually getting suspicious look from Defalt. Well, a pose actually. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this little fun we had nor what you did back there" Ella says now calmly, but smiling to Defalt, who turns towards her then. "Can I trust in that?" man asks from Ella as his voice is calm, but dark.  
Ella rises her chin proudly. "I am a hacker, too. I have my pride" Ella smirks to Defalt, who gives a laugh now. "You are getting interesting" Defalt gives a laugh and Ella gives him an tempting look: "Just like you. Just don't do it again here" and man nods to her laughing. Then he walks to Ella. Softly and slowly he rises her chin and takes a look at her. "I will find you later" Defalt says to female, who smirks: "Please do" and then both leaves room separately.  
As Ella gets out of the room, she sneaks to Sams office. Sam greets her happily. "Were there any?" Sam asks quickly and Ella shakes her head. "No. I am surprised. Nothing suspicious happened, except your own business and that incident at the door" Ella gives grin to Sam now, who sighs relievedly and his body guard laughs: "You saw it" to Ella, who nods laughing. "Thank you, Ella. I need to protect my business, too" Sam explains to Ella, who nods to him happily and then man gives her an envelope. "The payment" Sam smiles to Ella, who checks it smiling happily, cash.  
She turns around towards door then. "By the way Ella..." Sam stops woman, who is already walking away. "Did you like his music? You are young so you might know better than me" Sam wonders. As Ella rises her eyebrow man gives a laugh. "He brought a lot of customers. Thinking should I hire him again" Sam smiles to Ella, who thinks. "Well. People loved his music. And since this night was somehow calm, you should consider it" Ella smiles to Sam, who starts to think nodding to Ella. "See you, Sam" Ella smiles and leaves room.  
As she gets outside, she starts walking home. It doesn't take long for her. Luckily. As she gets in front of old building, she takes her keys and walks inside. She takes stairs to second floor and walks to door. As she is opening the door, an old woman greets her. "Hey Sally!" Woman smiles happily to Ella, who gives her warm smile. "Hey Martha. How was your day?" Ella smiles to woman, who smiles to her. "I went to see my grand kids" Woman smiles now even brighter. "That sounds wonderful! But isn't it a long way?" Ella asks little worriedly, but Martha shakes her head. "No obstacle is ever too high to climb" Martha smiles proudly making Ella laugh. "That's a good tip" Ella smiles to Martha, who nods and then walks in her house. Ella does the same.  
As she has closed the door, she puts her jacket on coat rack and takes her high heels off her feet. Then she drops her bag on couch, checking her phone, which she leaves on couch and walks to her bedroom. She gets undressed and goes to take a shower.  
Under the pouring water she goes through all events of the day. Well actually just one. She can't get Defalt out of her head. Everytime she closes her eyes, she sees him with his mask. And she plays his voice in her head over and over again. "Ella. Don't get too attached. You will probably never meet him again" Ella speaks to herself, like trying to encourage herself to just move on. "He is just like the other one night stands!" Ella gives a laugh as she gets out of the shower, wearing her bathrobe.  
As she gets outside of the bathroom, she takes a deep breath. "Why he was so fucking good?" Ella asks silently, as she takes her phone in her hand. No new messages. As Ella gets dressed, she makes some food for herself and after eating, goes to bed. As she tries to sleep, she looks into ceiling. "Will he really? No. No, he won't. Ella, stop wishing for impossible things" Ella tells herself and throws blanket better on herself.  
After few weeks of working Ella comes back to club. She meets Felix, who is surprised that she is back. "I thought that something happened to you" Felix speaks to woman, who snorts. "Yeah. A lot of work" woman speaks little-not-so-little sarcastically. Felix gives her a drink and Ella drinks it quickly. She is so in her thoughts that she forgets she is in the club. Felix wakes her up from her thoughts and laughs as Ella looks at him, with face telling that she didn't listen to him. "Did you meet someone?" Felix asks and Ella blushes a little moving hair behind her ear. Felix crosses his arms while being little suspicious, but very happy.  
Ella smiles then brightly. "He was soooo~ amazing!" Ella starts telling to Felix, who leans against bar counter. "Please do tell me more" Felix kinda jokes and Ella blushes even more remembering Defalt. She starts describing mans actions and how much fun they had as she is so in love. After that, she sighs heavily. "I will probably never meet him again tho" Ella sighs little sadly, but tries to smile. "What if you don't? What are you gonna do? Is he somehow special?" Felix asks little worriedly. "Well. Not really. He is probably gonna have better life without me, so I guess I just continue living like before?" Ella laughs now. Felix shakes his head sadly as he looks at woman, who is little sad looking into her empty glass.  
There comes more customers, filling the air with laughter and joyfull voices and another bartender whispers something to Felix, who then starts to make a drink. After it's ready, he puts it in front of Ella, who looks at drink glass for a moment, rising eyebrow and then glances at Felix, who shrugs shaking his head like he knows nothing. Then that another bartender comes to see duo. He smirks to Ella leaning closer to her. "It's named "Flirtini". A guy with blue hair and dark hoodie, from other side of bar counter ordered that to you" man winks eye at Ella, who is now staring at her drink. "Oh, fuck... I am not interested..." Ella sighs. Then she takes a quick glance at the other side of bar counter.  
There's a young male with hair that is electric blue on the middle and sides are dark brown and mysterious eyes, wearing dark blue hoodie and relaxed clothing. He takes a look at Ella, winking eye at her. As Ella looks at him suspiciously, man gets up and walks to her. He sits down next to Ella smiling to her little mischievously. "And who you might be?" Ella asks suspiciously from male, who gives a laugh. "So cold" Man smirks and Ella realizes and recognizes him right away. She stares at man eyes open wide and man drinks his beer as he stares at woman smiling proudly. He leans against his arm looking into Ellas eyes. "I told you, I will find you" Man smirks proudly and Ella grins to him blushing slightly.  
Man is Defalt. Same guy Ella met few weeks ago. He is smiling to Ella, who doesn't know what to do or say anymore. She is like locked. She takes a sip from her new drink, thinking: "I need this now, before I start to panic" and then turns to look at Defalt. Duo are just staring at each others and they look like they won't see anyone else, but each others. Man takes soft hold of Ellas hand, making her smile even brighter. Felix glances at duo and as he sees, how happy Ella is, he just smiles and continues his working.  
As duo has drank their drinks, Defalt asks for bill. He pays everything and takes Ella with him. They get in the closest motel and there they sit down to talk. As Ella is sitting on couch, Defalt sits on armchair. "I'm sorry it took time. I had some business to do" Defalt starts speaking to Ella, who giggles shyly. "Don't worry. I have been working too" Ella smiles as she looks at man, who is staring at the floor.  
Duo are staying quiet until Defalt gets up. He walks to Ella leaning over to her. "I have few hours..." Defalt whispers as he leans over Ella. He starts kissing her neck and Ella bites her lip. "That should be enough, right?" Ella asks under her heavy breathing and suddenly Defalt helps her up. He leads her to bed, where he starts kissing her little roughly and wantingly while undressing her slowly. Ella undresses mans hoodie and opens his jeans as they are kissing.  
Later duo are laying on bed under the sheets together. Defalt is on his side as Ella is using his arm as a pillow while being close to him, looking into his eyes. "If you want me to be honest, I wanted to find you sooner. You really stole all my interest" Defalt laughs a little, making Ella blush again. "If you want me to be honest, this must have been best sex I have ever had" Ella laughs making Defalt laugh with her and agree, too. Defalt moves Ellas hair away from her face taking better look at her beautiful face.  
"I was surprised. I thought you forgot me" Ella grins to man, who shakes his head. "Oh no! Not a change. Not after our last meeting or that sex" Defalt's words makes Ella hide her face in embarrassment. Defalt laughs taking hold of her hands and moves them away, so he can see her face. "Darling... I want to continue this, if you want to" Defalt gives an asking look to female, who nods to him quickly: "Definitely". Then duo starts to get dressed.  
As Ella is sitting up and taking her bra from floor, Defalt turns to look at her. "What is your name anyways?" Defalt asks from Ella, who gives a laugh. "I am Ella. Ella Hawkins" Ella smiles to Defalt, who smiles to him. "Nice to meet you, Ella" Defalt says then and Ella leans against his shoulder. "It really took time for me to get to know your name" Defalt laughs to Ella, who tries to hold her laughter: "Isn't it little bit too late for that?" and Defalt snorts: "Don't you laugh!" and pushes her on the bed kissing her happily. "I was surprised... You showed me your face" Ella smiles to Defalt, who shrugs. "Best way to find you. No one knows what I look like" Defalt smirks and gives kiss to Ella, who smiles in kiss. "And I wanted to kiss you so the mask was kinda on my way" Defalt laughs a little making Ella laugh and blush once again as she hugs Defalt, who hugs her back.  
This starts to repeat. Now and then, duo meets just to have fun together. Sometimes they have sex, sometimes they are just hanging together and sometimes they go somewhere together. They make plans together, to get more time to see each others. Defalt teaches Ella with hacking and Ella teaches him a little about self-defence. They are having fun and enjoying their time together. Defalt has told a little about himself. He is a professional hacker, who works as a hacker for hire and as a DJ. He has even told his name to Ella and that he needs to be careful with his actions. And this continues for months.  
On one day, when Ella meets Felix in club, she tells about this new guy to Felix. After listening whole story, man asks a question that makes Ella freeze. "Are you two dating?" Felix asks from Ella, who starts to think. She is silent for few solid minutes. She doesn't know. She is staring at table and rises her head to look at man in front of her saying: "I don't know?" like whispering while being so lost now.  
Felix leans against bar counter towards Ella. "But you fell for him? Didn't you?" Felix asks from Ella, who nods to him slowly. Then Felix takes a glass and pours a drink to Ella. "Talk to him" Felix smiles to Ella, who looks at glass thinking whole a lot now. She is lost in her thoughts. "Ella. You will regret if you let him go" Felix says to woman, who nods to him now smiling a little. "I know" she says and takes a sip of her drink then. "I didn't plan to let him go" Ella smiles to Felix, who nods to her with a kind smile.  
Ella turns to look into nothingness as she thinks about Defalt and their time together smiling like an idiot in love. "By the way.. What is his name?" Felix asks and Ella smirks to him. "His name is John" Ella lies perfectly calmly to Felix, who believes her. Ella won't tell Felix, that the man she is meeting is Defalt. She already promised it to Defalt and she doesn't want to break his trust.  
After few days, Ella is walking down the street. She feels like someone is following her and she starts to walk quicker and she takes her phone from her pocket. She wonders what is going on. Why anyone would tail her? Ella walks to side street quickly, like she hasn't realized anything and like she has no idea that she might be in danger.  
As she walks behind corner, she stops and turns around to face a man that was following her. Quickly she pushes him against wall violently and man stares at her eyes open wide, scared as Hell. "Who the fuck are you?" Ella asks from man, who rises his hands up. He tries to speak, but all his words packs in same sentence making no sense to woman, who is looking at man disappointedly. "I was sent to find you so I could give you this" Man manages to speak now, even he speaks very quickly and he is shaking a lot.  
He takes a paper from his pocket giving it to woman, who is surprised. She takes paper in her hand and takes some distance to man, who is now staying close to wall. Ella reads paper silently. It only says that Ella needs to listen to man, but she gets shocked as she realizes who has undersigned the letter to her. It's Defalt. "What he wants?" Ella asks from man, who is still leaning against wall in fear.  
Man tries to tell her, but he is so scared that he can't speak well. Ella sighs heavily massaging her head. "I need to know" Ella says now face serious and man nods to her. "He said that I need to tell you that he is occupied for few weeks. Maybe two, but not over three. To me he told that you can be dangerous. That's all" Man manages to make real words now, speaking quickly, but enough slowly for Ella to understand him. Ella nods to him. She takes some distance again and bows to him. "Thank you" Ella says and leaves area quickly before anyone notices them.  
Few days after that meeting, Ella is sitting at bar with her friends, Felix, Jessie, Noah and Sophia. Jessie is short woman with brown bob cut hair and petite body. She wears orange satin cocktail dress with small white high heels. She has round shaped cute face and big bright blue eyes. Noah is tall man with short black hair and thin build. His warm dark skin is showing his mysterious green eyes and strong nose, making him look rough, but very handsome. He is wearing red hoodie and blue jeans with red-white street shoes. Sophia is a taller woman with long platinum blond hair, Snow Whites skin and grey eyes. Her eyes are almond shaped and her full lips are soft, just like her small nose. Her body is slim and her skin tight purple dress emphasizes it very well.  
As Ella is drinking her third cocktail, she is looking after her friends, who are all talking about relationships. Jessie has been dumped, again. This is fourth time in this month! Ella is chuckling as Jessie cries, how much she loved her last boyfriend. "Ella, stop laughing! You know nothing about love!" Jessie yells to Ella, who nods. "You have a point there" Ella gives a laugh drinking rest of her drink. She turns to look at bartender. "Can I have another one?" Ella asks from man, who nods while glancing worriedly at Jessie. "Don't worry. She is always like that" Sophia says to bartender, who nods wondering.  
As he gives drink to Ella, woman thanks him paying drink. She drinks a little as she looks at Jessie, who is drinking her Pina Colada. As Ella looks around, Sophia gives a laugh. "Looking for one night stand?" Sophia asks with a grin from Ella, who turns to look at her. She shakes her head making her friends get surprised. "What is going on?" Noah laughs to Ella as whole group looks at woman, who is drinking. "I met a guy. Haven't heard of him in like two weeks, so it made me think. I need to calm the fuck down" Ella laughs explaining to her friends, who are surprised. "Wow... Someone really made you stop" Jessie gives a laugh. "Well... I guess that's better than finding useless thing you call love" Ella gives a laugh looking at Jessie, who snorts to her.  
In Ellas mind, she is thinking, should she tell group that she is actually serious with Defalt. But is it safe? Maybe not. Maybe it's better to wait for Defalt and see, will anything comes from this thing. The truth is, Ella is head over heels in love with Defalt. She just has no idea, does Defalt feel the same. But for now... She stays silent.  
It's been already over three weeks and Ella hasn't heard anything from Defalt. She does her work same way as before and won't let anyone see that she is actually getting worried. She is worried that maybe something has happened to him, but she can only wait for him to contact her. She has no chance to find him. And she knows that too. So Ella waits patiently for him.  
After a long day of working, Ella walks towards her home. But as she has same feeling that someone is following her, she decides to go to familiar club. As she is walking, she gets message to her phone. She checks it and at the same moment, she realizes that someone is hacking her. Being little angry about it, she tracks that hacker.  
As Ella is walking, she gets signal near her. Just behind the corner. And she follows this signal. It's like a message to her. To get her attention. Hacker is not doing anything bad, just being little annoying with all alarms and small messages with no letters in them. Ella is following signals and ends up walking a long way to a door. She checks, are there any cameras and finds one. Room in front of her is empty, so she walks inside.  
In building, Ella follows signal and it gets even more stronger. As she gets to door, everything stops. Signal disappears and it's dead silent. Ella looks at door and then decides to leave. She turns her back to door and starts walking away, but door opens suddenly. Ella gets little freaked out as she turns to look at door behind her. She walks there and looks inside the room. It's pitch black inside.  
After encouraging herself, Ella walks in dark room. As she gets in, door closes suddenly making her startle and take her pistol in her hand. Then lights goes on and she sees Defalt in front of her, realizing she is aiming her gun at him. "Had to make some time for you" Defalt gives a laugh as he looks at Ella, who starts smiling now putting her gun away. "It was you all along?" Ella asks relievedly as she walks to Defalt, who takes his mask off to get female close to him. "Yup. All to get you here safely. Sorry that I scared you" Defalt smiles now and kisses female, who kisses him back happily wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I missed you, Ella" Defalt whispers softly against Ellas lips, as Ella giggles: "I missed you too, Defalt..." and duo kisses again.  
Defalt takes hold of Ellas shoulders and stares into her eyes with a smile. "I actually brought you something" Defalt smiles to Ella, who is surprised now. She rises eyebrow as she looks at Defalt, who takes a small pouch from his pocket. "I saw your industrial piercings on your both ears" Defalt smiles to Ella, who smiles still little lost. Defalt opens pouch and pours it over Ellas hand. There's two industrial piercings. One with angel wing like design on it and one with demon wing like design, both being full silver. "I hope you like them" Defalt smiles to Ella, who is surprised, but very positively.  
She hugs male again and gives kiss on his cheek. "Can you put them in my ears?" Ella asks as she moves her hair to other side. Defalts takes Ellas piercing off and then puts new one. He repeats it on other side. Ella checks them with her phones camera and thanks Defalt then, who gives kiss on her forehead. He looks at Ella some time giving an evil smirk to her. "I want a picture of you wearing my hoodie" Defalt looks at Ellas body then her eyes as female rises eyebrow like asking. "Only my hoodie" Defalt gives a laugh and kisses Ella then, who laughs a little: "You naughty boy" taking man close to her both laughing.  
Duo leaves room and Defalt leads woman out of the whole building to a car. He takes Ella with him to his home, where's few computers, electric piano and lots of other musical stuff and even more. Ella is surprised about whole place, but more likely marveled. As Ella turns to look at Defalt, man puts his mask on table and walks to female, who takes him close to her kissing him fierily.  
Man pushes Ella against wall and rises her up on his arms. Ella wraps her legs around Defalts hips just like her arms around his shoulders. Defalt takes some distance taking a look at Ellas face. "You want to do it?" Defalt asks skeptically from her, making her give a laugh. "I haven't seen you in three weeks... Just kiss me already" Ella smiles and Defalt shrugs kissing her strongly. Then Defalt carries Ella to a bedroom, where's just a bed, a small table next to it, wardrobe and a TV. Duo falls on bed and continues their doings undressing each others as they try to kiss as much as they can.  
Later duo are laying on bed hugging and cuddling as they are trying to catch their breath. Ella moves her finger on males chest softly and carefully, like drawing something on it. Defalt is smiling eyes closed as he is holding Ella close to him. Softly Ella rises on her elbows and leans over Defalt. She gives kiss on his cheek and man opens his eyes looking at Ella with smile. "Is everything okay?" Defalt asks from Ella, who nods happily pressing her cheek against mans chest. "Just thinking" Ella speaks softly.  
Defalt gives kiss on top of her head asking then: "Thinking what?" and Ella rises her head to look at Defalts face. "What we are" Ella explains now making Defalt think too. Defalts looks up at ceiling thinking. "Lovers?" Defalt asks from Ella, who blushes as she hears that magical word. Defalt takes a look at Ella. "No?" Defalt asks little sadly, but Ella smiles to him then kindly and lovably. "In my mind, yes" Ella blushes little shyly.  
Her innocent look makes Defalt blush too and man kisses her very softly then. "So that means we are" Defalt smiles to woman, who hugs him suddenly. Defalt hugs her back and as female takes distance to look into his eyes, he kisses her softly again. "I fell for you" Ella whispers quietly against Defalts lips. "And so did I for you" Defalt smiles to Ella, who giggles now making man laugh too.  
As duo are laying on bed, Ella takes a look at her phone, checking clock. "Stay here for tonight" Defalt says to Ella, who is surprised. Defalt rises eyebrow as Ella takes a look at him. "And maybe at the morning after nice, hot and steamy morning sex, you can make me a sandwich" Defalt jokes now making Ella laugh. "Sweetheart... If I can walk after sex, you don't deserve a fucking sandwich" Ella says proudly to Defalt, who bites his lip. "Sounds like a challenge" Defalt smirks kissing Ella, who giggles in kiss.  
In the morning, as Ella wakes up she turns to look at Defalt, who is sleeping happily next to her. Ella gets up slowly and carefully, so she won't wake Defalt up. She gets dressed up, taking her bra from floor and decides to wear Defalts t-shirt without caring that her panties are showing under it. She walks to kitchen checking what to make for breakfast. After she has checked fridge and kitchen cabinets, she starts making breakfast. And after she is ready, she goes back to Defalts bedroom.  
That's when Defalt wakes up slowly, looking around the room sleepily. "Morning" Ella smiles to Defalt, who gives a laugh. "Morning..." Defalt answers turning to look at Ella, realizing now that she is wearing his t-shirt. "It looks good on you" Defalt smirks now softly, still being drowsy and Ella gives a laugh to him, leaning closer to kiss him. Defalt kisses her happily and sits up then. "Come to eat" Ella smiles to Defalt, who rises eyebrow. As he is only wearing his boxers, he puts on his trousers and follows Ella to kitchen, where food is waiting for them.  
Defalt is baffled. He looks at Ella, who smiles to him kindly. "Come on. It's not for decoration" Ella gives a laugh as she sits down at table. Defalt sits down to eat too. He is confused, but happy about this. As he is eating, he is smiling like an idiot he is. "I haven't eaten homemade food in a looong time" Defalt smiles gladly taking a look at Ella then, who is looking at him, soft and kind smile on her face. "I guess convenience food gets boring with time" Ella chuckles to male, who nods. "It indeed does" Defalt laughs a little and eats rest of his food. And as Ella cleans up table, Defalt takes a look at her. "Thank you, Ella" He says suddenly making Ella turn to look at him. "I should be the one thanking you. I slept well" Ella smiles to Defalt, who scratches back of his head making Ella giggle to him.


	2. This is my world

"Sam... This must be the weirdest job you have given me yet..." Ella sighs as she walks from behind the curtains with two female strippers. She is wearing similar outfit with them, black lace body with small bra and panties revealing her buttocks. On her feet she has black high heels with transparent heels. "Girls needs someone to look after them" Sam explains little nervously to Ella, who isn't looking happy. Now two girls looks at Ella eyes shining like asking her to do it. "Come on, girls! I can't leave you alone there..." Ella sighs as she looks at two girls, who hugs her.  
Ella walks to Sam being little angry. "You better get them guards. They are small and fragile girls" Ella snarls to Sam, who nods to her quickly. "I know. Please. Only this night" Sam kinda asks from Ella, who rolls her eyes and walks to girls, who starts leading her out of the room.  
Ella walks with girls to room, where's five poles and tables near them. "So this is that side room..." Ella thinks out loud looking around. "Yeah. People, mostly men, pay to get here to get a dance from us. You don't have to dance, but please be somehow tempting. It helps us too" Another girl begs from Ella, who nods to her crossing her arms. "I can do that" Ella smiles to duo.  
First job is that a business man walks in room. He sits down to get a private dance from both girls. Ella is looking at show and that man is happy to have this. As he is about to grope girls, Ella smacks his hand. "Don't even try your luck" Ella glances at man angrily, making him startle. "Why did I take this job?..." Ella thinks wearily as she continues to watch over girls, who are actually having fun.  
Second job is a drunken men group, who came to watch the show together. They are throwing money on the dance floor, near poles. Ella is looking at this scene, like she is disappointed in men. "Hey. What about this one?" One man points at Ella, who gives him mean and cold look in his eyes. Man quietly turns to look at other girls, leaving Ella alone, being little scared because of her.  
Third job is few women. They come to see show and kinda take hints how to improve themselves, making Ella surprised. As one of the customers is about to fall, Ella catches her quickly. "Be more careful" Ella says sighing heavily as woman thanks her happily. Ella helps her up and then brings drinks to women, who are now talking with performers.  
After few hours of looking after girls, Ella gets a invite to private room. She is suspicious about this. "I didn't sign up for this" Ella crosses her arms as she gets in room. Soon another door opens and Defalt walks behind curtains with a tall broad security guard. Ella is surprised, but smiles happily as Defalt walks to her hugging her happily and Ella hugs him back. Now security guard takes a step closer to Defalt and snarls to him, telling him to let go off Ella. "Zack, it's okay" Ella smiles to Zack, who rises eyebrow. Defalt smiles then proudly: "She is my girlfriend" and Zack turns to look at Ella, who nods happily to him.  
Defalt then takes a look at Ella, crossing his arms. "Okay, how the Hell did you end up taking this kind of job?" Defalt asks from Ella, who takes a look at two girls, who walks to her. "Girls needed someone to look after them" Ella explains to Defalt who nods slowly, but understands. Man takes his hoodie off and puts it on Ella, surprising her. He gives kiss on Ellas forehead. "Be careful" Defalt smiles lovingly to Ella, holding her in his arms as Ella nods smiling.  
Defalt leaves as quickly as he came in and girls walks to Ella, who takes a look at her hand. She is holding a key in her hand. "Holy shit. Your boyfriend is hot" One girl says to Ella, who gives a laugh. "I know and he is mine" Ella smirks little proudly making girls giggle as she throws key up catching it quickly and puts it in her bra. "Don't worry. How about we help you to spice up your bedroom activities?" Another girl asks with little evil grin from Ella, who grins back to her nodding: "What you have in your mind?".  
Later, as Ella comes to Defalts home, she sees Defalt playing with his computer. As Ella closes the door, male turns with his chair to look at Ella, who shows key to him. She throws key to Defalt, who catches it in air. "Sneaky" Ella grins as she walks to Defalt, dropping her bag on floor, near wall. "How's my favorite stripper doing?" Defalt jokes a little and Ella rolls her eyes at him. "Are you now mad because of that?" Ella asks with little bitchy attitude and Defalt laughs to her.  
Man gets up and walks to Ella, taking her close to him. "You called me your girlfriend" Ella giggles joyfully as Defalt kisses her softly. "Yeah? Aren't you?" Defalt asks rising eyebrow and smirking at Ella, who blushes while smiling so full of happiness. "That's what I thought too" Defalt laughs a bit and kisses Ella as Ella wraps her arms around his shoulders.  
Defalt sits down, taking Ella on his lap. He just holds her there in his arms as female leans against him, relaxing in hug, being happy and feeling loved. As duo has been hugging for some time, Defalt takes a look at clock. "Have you eaten anything today?" Defalt asks then from Ella, who thinks for a moment. "Before I went to work, yes. After that, nah" Ella remembers as male looks at her disappointedly. "Let's go to the store, or do you want to order food?" Defalt asks from woman, who looks at him thinking. "Well, I guess you want homemade food" Ella grins now. Defalt massages his neck embarrassedly, but nods then to Ella, who smiles to him. "I can do it. Let's go the store" Ella giggles to man, who smiles to her happily.  
Duo gets up and walks to nearest store. Back at home, Ella makes some food, as Defalt is fixing his latest song piece, still checking beats and doing new elements in it. And as food is ready, duo eats together, talking about how their day has been and what to do tomorrow. And as they decide to go to bedroom, Ella walks to her bag. She takes a lubricant and handcuffs, making Defalt wonders. "What you have in your mind?" Defalt asks with a smirk as Ella turns to look at him with a grin. "Not sure are you into this, but..." Ella shows handcuffs to him.  
Defalt then walks backwards to his room and Ella follows him while biting softly her lip. "What you have in your mind?" Defalt asks as he sits down on bed and Ella takes lubricant reading it through quickly. She then walks to Defalt moving on her knees in front of him. "This is surprising" Defalt wonders as Ella pulls down his trousers and boxers. "I got few tips from girls back in the club" Ella explains as she pours a little bit of lubricant on Defalts dick. Suddenly she starts giving him a blowjob making male shudder. "Holy shit woman!" Defalt manages to breath out as he looks down at Ella, who is having fun.  
As she gets Defalts dick hard, she smirks taking distance. "It feels weird. What is that?" Defalt asks from Ella, who giggles. "It's stimulating lubricant. Tastes like strawberries" Ella smiles as she gives Defalt few strokes and then takes a condom. She puts it on males dick, giving it small kiss and then takes handcuffs. "Oh, Not happening" Defalt gives a laugh and suddenly takes Ella on the bed. He handcuffs her hands behind her and gives her evil grin. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Defalt smirks to Ella, who nods to him temptingly.  
After whole act, after throwing condom in trashcan and putting on his boxers, Defalt opens Ellas handcuffs taking a careful look at her wrists. "Does it hurt?" He asks worriedly, making woman laugh. "You are a sadist" Ella laughs to Defalt, who gives a nervous laugh. "A little yeah..." Defalt laughs embarrassedly when Ella gives kiss on his cheek: "I had fun" and Defalt takes her in his arms on bed. He pulls blanket over them and just holds Ella near him.  
At the morning, woman wakes up early, as always. She gets up slowly and quietly, getting dressed and goes to make some breakfast. She makes salad, fried eggs, toast, coffee and pancakes. As she is ready, she smiles to herself. What a perfect way to start a day!  
Ella goes to wake up Defalt, who wakes up slowly, as always. Ella sits down next to Defalt, who takes a look at his phone. "It's 9 AM? I am going back to sleep" Defalt just says and turns around throwing blanket better over himself. He buries himself under blanket and pillow, as Ella tries to wake him up. As Defalt turns to look at Ella, woman gives him soft smile. "I made breakfast" Ella smiles and Defalt gets up.  
Ella stands up and walks to door. She takes a look at Defalt, who is streching, his abs showing very well as he scratches back of his head. Man gets up, puts on trousers and walks to kitchen with Ella. As he sees all food, she starts to smile and turns to Ella. "You are spoiling me" Defalt smirks, gives kiss on Ellas cheek and sits down with her at table.  
Duo starts to eat and talk about today's schedule. Ella has work at midday and at evening. Few little things for Sam. Defalt is going to stay whole day making music at home. His new album should be ready soon, but he is just half way through with it. "You should really start working with it" Ella gives a laugh as she drinks her coffee. "It comes when it comes. I can't start to push it or it's ending up being horrible shit. I don't want to disappoint my fans" Defalt smiles proudly as he eats his pancakes. "Well, you have a point. I am not creative so I really can't say anything to it" Ella laughs a little.  
As duo are ready, they clean up together. After that Defalt goes to his computer. He is starting to plan his new music. Ella goes to see her own apartment and all bills. It's so early that she decides to check town before going to see Sam. She checks news. Nothing special. Someone has left body on plain sight and it's possibly Clubs things. So nothing special for Ella.  
Ella goes to see Sam at club. Sam is as bright as ever. He smiles to Ella, who smiles back to him. "I need you to work as a courier, Ella. Nothing special" Sam explains with smile on his face. Ella just rises eyebrow, being little suspicious about this. Sam's "nothing special" means usually drugs. "You mean drugs? Or guns?" Ella laughs slightly and makes Sam laugh too: "Oh no no". As Ella crosses her arms giving little mean look to Sam, man explains: "Money. I need you to take money to few employees of mine" and Ella understands. So it's a pay day!   
Ella nods to Sam, who then takes three envelopes in his hands. "I trust these in your hands, my darling" Sam grins and Ella smirks back to him. "You can trust in me" Ella says with annoyed tone and Sam nods. "Of course I can. After that. Come back. I have another mission for you" Sam smiles giving paper to Ella, who nods and leaves.  
At outside, Ella takes a central clubs car and leaves towards first destination. All addresses are on paper which Sam gave to her. She drives to nearest one first. She will meet a man at John Hancock Center. Easy. Plain sight. Ella walks to meeting place and sees a man, who walks to her. "Central?" Man asks from Ella, who nods to him. Duo hugs and Ella gives envelope to man, who puts it in his pocket. "Payment" Ella whispers to man, who nods and duo smiles to each others and then leaves to different directions.  
At next Ella meets a woman at West island. She is an escort. Meets her at sidestreet. "Hey Ella" Woman smiles to Ella, who takes a look at her, little sadly. "Finally pay day... I can buy new dress" Woman sighs and Ella nods to her. "If you need anything, call me" Ella smiles to woman, who thanks her and leaves. Ella leaves to last destination. In front of Ambrose Theatre.  
Ella drives there. She kinda likes this place. It's Defalts place. "I hope Sam won't ruin this place" Ella thinks in her mind as she takes a look at her side. A man sits in her car. "Central?" Man asks and Ella nods. "Thanks Ella" Man smiles as he gets envelope. "You welcome Hank. Need a lift?" Ella smiles to Hank, who nods. "Yeah. I would like to go home" Hank smiles to Ella, who nods and starts to drive.  
She takes Hank home and then leaves to see Sam again. "What he has in his mind?.." Ella kinda asks in her mind thinking about Sam's plans, as suddenly her phone rings. It's Defalt. Ella answers happily to her phone. "Hey baby. How's your day?" Defalt asks with joy in his voice which makes Ella smile. "I am half way through. One more job and I come to see you. What you want to eat today?" Ella speaks brightly. Defalt gives a laugh at the other side of phone call: "Anything if you make it" and his words makes Ella blush. "Okay sweetie. I go to store after this job and I come to see you" Ella smiles as she speaks to her phone. "See you later baby" Defalt says before he ends the call.  
Ella hums last few miles to Central Club and at the club she goes to see Sam. Sam brights up as he sees Ella. "Did it go well?" Man asks right away. Ella nods to him slowly walking to his desk. "What was the next job?" Ella asks curiously and Sam gives a photo to her. It's an older man with black hair with silver sides and a lot of mass. "Go to say hi to him from me" Sam smiles to Ella, who looks at photo. "Who is he?" Ella asks and Sam gives another paper to her. All information about man. Mans name is George McAdams.  
Ella takes it in her hands, starting to read it as Sam continues explaining. "He is a pain in my ass. Hasn't paid debt and is an asshole towards my employees. I want him out" Sams voice turns low and angry as he talks and Ella turns to look at him. "You sound angry?" Ella kinda asks and Sam sighs. "He touched my girls... One has black eye and another has huge black mark on her tight" Sam explains to Ella, who slams paper on table demanding to know: "Which girls?".  
Sam gets little scared. "Abigail and Mia, why?" Sam asks and Ella walks to door: "I am making him pay", but Sam stops her before she can leave. Ella turns to look at Sam, little angrily and Sam gives her proud smirk. "You can kill him" Sam grins and Ella thanks Sam and then she leaves.  
Ella walks to staff room and there to basement. There's a lots of weapons. She takes a briefcase in which she puts collapsible sniper rifle in three parts and her two pistols. Felix walks to her. "Is Abigail and Mia okay?" Ella asks quietly and Felix sighs. "Sam told you? Abigail is not okay. She is still frightened, but Mia is starting to feel better" Felix explains to Ella, who nods and takes bullet vest under her jacket. "I'll see you later" Ella smiles to Felix. Then she leaves. She takes same car and drives to address she already knows.  
It's a mansion outside of Chicago. Ella gets on top of hill and from there she sneakily shoots down all McAdams men as they are all in hysteria, they escape. That's when Ella checks where man is through cameras. He is in his bedroom second floor. Ella causes blackout and sneaks in his bedroom.  
She gets behind him and puts blade on his neck. Man is so fucking scared and his voice shakes like no tomorrow as Ella is threatening him. "Who?" Man manages to ask so full of fear and Ella shows paper to him. On it reads: "Sam said hi". Man gets twice as scared. "HE TOLD ME HE WILL SEND HIS BEST ASSASSIN AFTER ME! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I WILL PAY! ALL MONEY IS IN SAFE BEHIND THE PAINTING! 55679!" Man yells and Ella walks in front of man, aiming pistol at his head.  
Lights goes on and man sees Ella. "A woman?" Man wonders and Ella nods. "Sam's best assassin" Ella smirks proudly. She first shoots mans crotch and then his head. As man falls on the ground, Ella walks to painting. There's really a safe behind it. Ella puts on right code and safe opens. Ella takes all money and leaves mansion same way she came in. She takes her car and drives back to Chicago.  
At Central Club, Sam greets Ella happily. Ella gives briefcase to man as it's full of money. "Payment" Ella smiles to Sam, who takes a bunch of cash throwing it to Ella. "Want more?" Sam asks from Ella, who gives a laugh. "Nah. Killing him was best payment" Ella smirks proudly and leaves to door. "Thank you Ella, once again" Sam smiles softly now and Ella nods. "You can trust in me" Ella smiles proudly. She leaves all weapons and bullet vest to club and goes to store.  
She buys food and drinks for her and Defalt. As she walks to Defalts door, she takes a look at her keys. "I wish I could just open this door..." Ella sighs in her mind, but then rings the doorbell. Defalt opens the door and Ella shows shopping bags. Defalt takes both and Ella walks inside closing the door. "Once again I have done something bad... I killed someone" Ella laughs a little as she walks to kitchen. "You are just doing your job" Defalt smiles to Ella, who nods giggling. "How was your day?" Ella asks from Defalt, who shrugs. "Made one song. So... Nothing special" Defalt laughs.  
Ella hugs Defalt happily and kisses him. "What's going on?" Defalt grins to Ella, who giggles. "I am happy to see you" Ella smiles and then walks to table. She starts to make food. "Ella, you are golden" Defalt smiles to Ella, who giggles. "Tomorrow I have day off so~" Ella bites her lip and Defalt knows what that means. "I am going back to make music" Defalt gives kiss on Ellas cheek and goes to his computer. Ella just continues her doings at kitchen.  
As Defalt is making music at the late of evening, Ella brings him some food and drinks. Defalt takes off his headphones as Ella walks next to him. "You haven't eaten in whole day" Ella smiles to Defalt, giving kiss on his cheek being little worried. "Thanks, baby doll" Defalt gives a laugh turning with his chair to look at Ella and then turns to look at his food, meat with some potatoes. "By the way.." Ella starts talking as man is eating, making him take a look at her. "When can I hear you sing?" Ella asks from Defalt, who opens his eyes wide. He then swallows his food laughing a little. "Well. When you want to?" Defalt asks with a grin and Ella smiles to him: "As soon as possible".  
After eating and taking a break, Defalt puts on his song, starting to record. He listens to the music and then starts to sing. His somehow high voice, is now soft and clear, bringing beautiful melody in his words. His voice is soothing, full of passion, but still calm. As music comes to chorus, Defalts voice gets filled with spirit, brightness and confidence. It's a mix of hypnotic and soulful. It comes like a wind. Softly and carefully.  
As song ends, Defalt stops recording and music. He takes off his headphones turning to look at Ella. "How was it?" Defalt gives a smirk and Ella is speechless. "Just holy shit" Ella gives a laugh making Defalt proud. "It was amazing..." Ella is staring at Defalt smiling and eyes open wide being marveled and stunned. "Now you are just kissing my ass" Defalt laughs evilly, but Ella shakes her head. "I have never heard your singing voice. You always change your voice in your songs" Ella explains to male, who thinks some time, but realizes it too: "You... Have a point".  
Ella giggles looking at Defalt, who blushes slightly. "Are you coming to see my show tomorrow?" Defalt asks from Ella, who nods excitedly. "Definitely!" Ella smiles and makes Defalt smiles brighter. "Let's go to do something together" Defalt smiles and gets up. Duo goes to watch a TV together as Ella makes some popcorn to them. Decides to watch old 90s and 80s movies through, because Defalt must stay awake till morning at next night.  
Luckily, duo wakes up at the after noon. At some point of the night, they went to bed and slept there. Or something. Ella doesn't remember. She wakes up first and decides to make some breakfast. Waffles with fruits and coffee. Easy, tasty and healthy. Ella takes her phone and goes to wake up Defalt. He wakes up easier than before. "Hey darling" Defalt smiles to Ella, who gives a laugh. "You want breakfast?" Ella asks and Defalt nods getting up.  
He gets dressed and duo goes to eat. As they eat, Ella asks about going to sleep at bedroom and Defalt laughs slightly. "You fell asleep at couch, so I carried you to bedroom. You were so cute. You were clinging onto me like for you life. It was sooo cute" Defalt laughs to Ella, who blushes. "Seems like I have grown fond of you" Ella tries to joke, but it just sounds romantic.  
Defalt leans against his hand as he takes a look at Ella. "Being without make up suits you" Defalt comments suddenly and Ella wonders. She takes a look at her face with her phones screen, using it like a mirror. "You are beautiful" Defalt smiles like being in his thoughts. Ella blushes, being red as fire truck. "So sweet" Defalt laughs and continues eating. Ella giggles and continues eating, too.  
At the evening duo gets ready for Defalts show. "I come later. I'll see you there" Ella smiles to Defalt, who is already leaving. "Thanks baby. See you" Defalt smiles and kisses Ella taking his stuff as he leaves the house. Ella goes to put on her dress. Blue, short coctail dress with halterneck and low neckline, matching color with Defalts mask. She does her make up quickly and then leaves to the show.   
There's a lot of people in line, waiting to get inside at Ambrose Theather. People wait to get inside Dot ConneXion to see Defalt. And no wonder why! Defalt is one of the most loved artist at the moment. Ella waits patiently to get to door. At the door, she shows her ID and gets inside. Inside there's playing familiar song, like welcoming all customers to party.  
First Ella walks to bar counter. She orders a Cosmopolitan. Sweet and lovely. As she is waiting for her drink, she looks around and sees people having fun, people partying and laughing. It's nice. And as Ella gets her drink, she drinks it with one go and music starts to play louder.  
Ella walks on dancefloor as music starts to play. She looks around and then at stage where Defalt is playing music. Ella smiles as she sees how much fun Defalt is having fun there. Ella listens to music and it's lyrics. It has somehow nice and loving feeling in it. Ella knows this song and she loves it. It's full of memories for her. Ella dances and dances enjoying her night out.  
As she is dancing, someone takes hold of her hand. She turns around and it's Defalt. Male smirks to her and duo smiles happily. They get closer and kiss as music plays at the background. "You enjoying?" Defalt asks and Ella laughs: "You bet!". Duo continues having fun through whole night.


End file.
